Regicide
MODICIDE Level Requirements: Level 66 Mining Level 51 Being a Faggot Level 88 Woodcutting Level 99 Constitution/Hitpoints Level 12 Fapping Level 71 Runecrafting Level 98 Magic Level 71 Ranged Level 71 Attack Level 71 Strength MUST HAVE COMPLETED FAG CITY! Item Requirements: Tinderbox Fapper Oil Fag Batteries Weedy Pot Fag Crossbow it from Faggot Leader Must have Fag Bolts from Faggot Leader Fag Runes x71 Fapping Runes x12 GET THOSE RUNES FROM FAGGOT LEADER! A Bucket Beginning: To start this quest, go to the city of Ourdoom and talk to 'Fapper' after you talk to him, he will give you a Upper Fap Machine Piece. After you get the piece, go to Fag City and talk to Faggot Leader, ask him about the Fapper. He will give you a map. The map shows you the destroyed Hidden HQ of Jagex. Go back there. After your down there you will see a person called 'Woman Guard', Quickly fap until its successful. She will run away and become pregnant. And then go through the HQ entrance. Go back to the coffin where you found the dwarven corpse, right click it and choose 'Move'. After you move the coffin, It will open a path. Use your tinderbox to light your weedy pot but dont smoke it. Walk through the path until you find the altar of all Fags. Click 'Stand on altar' And smoke your weedy pot. It will transport you to a world called Fap fapper. In fap fapper, Find a person called Fapderpson. He will give you the bottom piece of the machine. Use them together and you will have the Fapper. Use your Fag batteries on it. After that, he will tell you to find the Fap Oil, which is located very far away. Get your pickaxe! Going deep! Get your pickaxe, after you do talk to Fapderpson again and he will take you to the Broken portal of Faphe. He will give you the ingredients to fix it. Click on the 'Fix portal' Button and after you fix it Enter it. You will find Fapper Pools. Use your bucket on the pools and you will get a Bucket of Fap Oil! Use it on your fapper machine. Exit the portal and Click 'Fap' On the fapper machine you will be Overpleasured and you will be transported to The Faphe. At the faphe, you will only find a portal. With a pentagram on it. Pour some fap oil on it and Click 'Rub' It will open the portal. Enter it and you will find another Jagex HQ! In there, you'll see Mod Mark Jailed. With Andrew Gower infront of the jail. Now grab your Fag Crossbow and Fire your bolts at Mod Mark. Then you cast Fag Fap Freeze at Andrew Gower. Quickly escape by smoking your weedy pot. AGAIN! Completing the Quest... Talk to Fapderpson and he will reward you! QUEST COMLPLETE!!!! Rewards: Emote: Ultra Fap Item: Fapper can upgrade tiers by levelling Fapping Item: Special Fap Bucket Accessible: Portal of Faphe. Accessible: Realm of Faphe. Emote: Mark's Power -By Fag Knats